


the right fit

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, POV Male Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Bart is having issues with his superhero outfit.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 3





	the right fit

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2008 for a fic meme

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Bart groaned, looking at his outfit. They had to leave for a mission in five minutes and his costume was not fitting properly. In fact, it was tight.

Weren't guys supposed to stop growing after a certain age? He figured it was 18 but he was past 18 and he had recently not only grown an inch but added a few pounds.

However, it happened when they were on a break so imagine his surprise when he put on his costume and it was a lot more ... _fitting_ than before. It wasn't small just yet but it was tighter.

How was he supposed to run fast now? He'd worry about tearing the damn thing. _I just had to go ask Ollie for a leather outfit,_ Bart internally grumbled.

"Bart, are you ready yet?" Oliver's voice boomed, breaking through his thoughts.

"Not exactly," he called back.

"What's taking you so long?" Ollie called back.

Bart didn't reply, just glared at his reflection.

He heard footsteps, a knock at the door and it was opened, revealing Ollie, Victor, AC and Dinah.

"What's the problem?" Oliver questioned.

"Look at me!" Bart exclaimed. "This costume is tight!"

"That's what happens when you pig out on burritos," AC offered cheerfully. "Metabolism has to hit sometime."

"Not to me," Bart retorted, "And it wasn't all burritos ... had some nice _salmon_ too." AC glared but Ollie stopped the fight before it could start.

"Okay, okay, everyone," Oliver interjected, "No time for this." Addressing Bart, he added, "Look, just deal today ... I'll get your costume altered later."

"Fine," Bart grumbled. This would not be a fun mission.

"Hey, where is everyone?" a new voice said, from the next room. An all too familiar voice.

Within a few seconds, they were greeted with the sight of Chloe Sullivan AKA Watchtower AKA his Chloelicious.

"What's the hold up?" she questioned, "Weren't you guys supposed to be on the road by now?"

"We were," Victor answered, "But Bart here has some costume issues."

She turned, green eyes landing on him and smiled, that same smile that always got to him.

"My costume's tight," he said, pouting slightly.

She smirked and gave him a once over. "I don't know about that ... looks pretty damn good to me, Impulse."

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely," she replied.

"Well, I knew I looked good," he boasted, his confidence back. Ignoring the rest of the team's amused expressions, he grinned and walked past them.

Looking back, he asked, "So? What are you guys waiting for?"

Without a warning, he sped out, laughing as he heard them yell after him. They'd catch up eventually.

Maybe this costume wasn't so bad after all.

And maybe later, he could to get Chloelicious to help him take it off.

It was worth a shot.


End file.
